Known in the art is a number of methods for producing protein jellies based on changes in the temperature of protein solutions or on addition of special reactants thereto. For example, gelatine jellies are prepared by cooling its solutions to a temperature of 20.degree. to 30.degree. C. (A.Veis, The Macromolecular Chemistry of Gelatin, 1964, London).
Casein jellies are prepared by treating a concentrated solution of casein with a pH of less than 11.5, with divalent cations (M. Tidney, H. Higgins, J. Hayss, Nature, Vol. 167, 224, 1951). Known in the art is a method for producing casein jellies which consists in precipitating casein from solution by any soluble salt of calcium at a pH of 6.5, and producing a 25% suspension which is heated to a temperature of 120.degree. to 125.degree. C. (U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,794, Nov. 19, 1967).
Known in the art is a method for producing ovalbumin which consists in addition to a protein solution of acetic acid (W. G. Myers. W. G. Franec, J.Phys.Chem., vol.44, 1113, 1940) or an alkali (S. Z. Ponnely, Kolloid-Z, vol.77, 343, 1936), as well as different salts and alcohols (B. Jirgensons, Kolloid-Z, vol. 74,300,1936).
Said methods for the preparation of jellies cannot be applied to the preparation of myofibrillar proteins of fishes and crustaceans. However, the use of protein resources of the oceans of the world is at present a pressing problem whose solution is of great practical importance.